Parker y la pool
by Quela
Summary: Parker consigue por fin su objetivo de bañarse en una piscina cuando quiera, pero su padre no está tan contento... aunque alguien hará que cambie de opinión


Parker es feliz. Inmensamente feliz. Y yo me aburro soberanamente.

Bueno, no debería decirlo así, o por lo menos no así de crudamente. Porque ver feliz a Parker es lo que persigo cada minuto de mi existencia, cada instante que paso a su lado. Es mi principal motivación, pero es que a veces las formas de felicidad no coinciden. En eso tengo una amplia experiencia a mis espaldas y la amplío cada día que pasa.

Lo cierto es que veo una piscina y no me dice nada, excepto que el agua no es un elemento hecho para mí. El único momento en el que el agua y yo cohabitamos pacíficamente, exceptuando la ducha diaria, es cuando me sumerjo en la bañera del siglo pasado que hay en mi apartamento (y no miento, debe tener más de cincuenta años), llena de agua caliente y espumosa, y me coloco al lado una lata de cerveza y un buen cómic. En ese momento sé que mi bañera y yo no nos llevaríamos bien sin el agua, y por eso la soporto. Pero más allá de eso, nada. Ahora bien, a Parker, muy al contrario, le encanta el agua. No le importa estar solo o acompañado, puede estar horas y horas metido en ella, saltar, nadar, flotar haciendo el muerto o jugar con cualquier artilugio. Cualquier cosa. Y si toda la piscina es para él, como en este caso, entonces es el niño más feliz del mundo. Y por tanto, yo soy el padre más feliz del mundo aunque me aburra soberanamente.

Desde que Bones nos dio la llave de su piscina hemos venido tres o cuatro veces. Para Parker es como una adicción, un placer que tengo que dosificarle o estaría aquí metido todos los días al salir de la escuela. A Rebecca no le hace mucha gracia que le traiga. Dice no sé qué de que no hay socorrista (aunque yo le digo que esto no es Miami, es una simple piscina de azotea de edificio), y también que yo no sé cuidar de él y que me despisto mientras el niño se baña. Pero yo creo que es porque la piscina es de Bones. Parker se lo dijo el mismo día que ella nos ofreció la llave para disfrutar de lo que Parker tanto anhelaba y por lo que buscaba desesperadamente una novia para mí.  
_-¡Papá, mira, un salto como Spiderman!  
-¡Ten cuidado, campeón!  
_  
No puedo evitar una sonrisa. Por lo menos mereció la pena sentir la humillación de que mi hijo le dijera a todo el mundo que mi vida sexual es prácticamente inexistente y que le pidiera a cualquier mujer que se encontraba si quería ser la novia de su papá. Y yo preocupado por si el problema subliminal era que Parker quería una familia tradicional, con papá, mamá, perro... y piscina. Y no andaba mal encaminado, excepto porque el orden natural de Parker era mamá, piscina, papá y al perro ni lo mencionaba.

Si no hubiera sido por Bones yo no me habría dado cuenta. Incluso si no fuera porque insistió en llevar el tema a su manera, tampoco lo habría adivinado. Creía que Parker había notado que de un tiempo a esta parte me siento solo, y que me pesa esa soledad como ahora más que nunca. Antes la paliaba con otras mujeres, encuentros ocasionales que cumplían su propósito, pero ahora ni siquiera me planteo esa posibilidad. Hace tiempo que sé lo que quiero, y no pasa por compartir mi cama con una mujer diferente cada noche, a pesar de que haya gente que lo piense de mí a cada momento... Cuando no quiero sentirme desesperado, pienso que simplemente no se ha dado cuenta. Cuando estoy al borde del abismo pienso que lo sabe y me evita a propósito porque no me quiere. Cuando no sé qué pensar, que es la mayoría de las veces, pienso en ella, sólo pienso en ella. Y en sus ojos. Y en su pelo. Y en el tono de su voz. Y en su olor... No puedo evitarlo.

Parker y yo llevamos más de una hora en la azotea, hace calor y yo estoy pensando en Bones como un loco. Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar por todo ello, y aunque Parker se lo está pasando en grande, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a comer un helado. A falta de una ducha, es lo más frío que se me ocurre. La próxima vez traeré mi bañador y al menos no tendré que esperar un rato sentado en esta tumbona. Aunque también me temo que Parker no entendería lo que puede ocurrir debajo mi ropa...  
_-Parker, es hora de que salgas del agua. Tenemos que irnos.  
-¡Papá! ¡Todavía un ratito más, por favor!  
-Parker tiene razón. ¿Qué prisa tenéis?  
-¡Bones, esto es genial!  
_  
Me vuelvo como si tuviera un resorte. No esperaba ni por asomo que a Bones se le ocurriera la idea de presentarse por allí a pesar de estar justo encima de su casa. Y sin embargo ha aparecido como de la nada sin que me diera cuenta. No puedo evitar una tierna mirada que ella ni adivina gracias a mis gafas de sol, y sonrío. Huesos siempre provoca en mí una sonrisa, además de una sensación de calor por la zona baja de mi estómago...  
_-Bones, no esperaba verte por aquí.  
-Bueno, es sábado, los fines de semana la gente sube a la piscina...  
-Tú no eres la gente, Bones. La gente pasa los fines de semana divirtiéndose y cuando llega el domingo piensa frenéticamente en lo que le espera el lunes en el trabajo, pero tú siempre trabajas, da igual que el día de la semana. __  
__-Pero hoy he decidido quedarme en casa...__  
__-¿Te has traído trabajo a casa?_ -no lo puedo creer, el colmo es que Bones también se haya traído un cajón lleno de restos a su apartamento...  
_-No, la verdad es que..._ -¿Bones duda, o es mi imaginación?-. _De acuerdo, lo confieso: cuando he vuelto de correr he visto tu SUV aparcada en la calle, y he pensado que a lo mejor estaríais en la piscina. Por eso he subido.__  
__-Te he pillado, Huesos..._ -no voy a echar las campanas al vuelo, pero juraría, me ha parecido, podría ser que no sólo quisiera ver a Parker y quizá yo...  
_-Como siempre, te equivocas, Booth. Seguro que tu mente calenturienta está pensando en cualquier otra cosa excepto en el hecho de que me apetezca ver a Parker, que por cierto parece muy feliz._

Parker sigue buceando y tirándose desde el borde de la piscina para recoger todo lo que a propósito tira dentro. Ciertamente parece muy feliz, y eso secretamente me molesta un poco: le gusta más la piscina que el zoo...  
_-Por lo menos ha dejado de buscarme pareja. No podía ni hablar con ninguna de las mujeres del colegio porque enseguida le proponía una cita en mi nombre.__  
__-¿Hablas con las mamás a la puerta del colegio?_ -Bones me mira con la curiosidad con que contempla uno de esos huesos que encuentra en cualquier país lejano del mundo.  
_-Bueno, hay que cambiar impresiones... __  
__-Ya. Cambiar impresiones.__  
__-Tú tienes derecho a tener citas incluso por Internet, y no digamos ya con la cúpula del FBI. No sé por qué no voy yo a poder hablar con otras mujeres...__  
__-¡Yo no he dicho que no puedas hablar con otras mujeres!_ -Caray, Bones parece enfadada. Cada día la entiendo menos.  
_-Pues detecto en el tono de tu voz y en tus palabras que te molesta que lo haga...__  
__-No_ -ahora de repente parece tranquila. Es como si la situación se le hubiera escapado de las manos durante segundos y ahora la hubiera retomado_-, es sólo que a Parker le puede confundir que tengas relaciones no estables...__  
__-¡Bones, por favor! ¡Que sólo se trata de hablar con mujeres en la puerta del colegio, mujeres generalmente casadas y felices! Aunque tampoco sería nada del otro mundo, puesto que yo, mal que te pese e inevitablemente, soy el agente más sexy del mundo...__  
__-Yo también soy la científica más sexy del mundo, mal que me pese, y no voy "hablando" -enmarca la palabra con unos dedos en forma de comillas- con todos los hombres con los que me cruzo en la puerta del Jeffersonian.__  
__-Bones, estás celosa... _-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué me habré atrevido a decirle eso? Pero es que en verdad lo pienso. Se ha enervado cuando hemos hablado de otras mujeres, contempla a Parker como el gran perjudicado si inicio una relación que no sale bien ¡y le molesta! Un descuido por su parte, una ventaja para mí...  
_-Creo que llevas demasiado tiempo en esta azotea, Booth, y no voy a advertirte sobre los efectos adversos de una exposición prolongada al sol porque en el fondo me gustaría que tu masa cerebral se diluyera y con ella todos esos pensamientos irracionales de los que haces gala.__  
__-¡Bravo, Bones!_ -aplaudo como un niño pequeño- _Has convertido una agradable mañana de piscina en toda una clase magistral sobre los sentimientos irracionales. Que no son sólo míos, por mucho que te disguste...__  
__-No voy a seguirte el juego. ¡Parker! _-Bones se dirige al borde de la piscina y requiere la atención de mi hijo- _¿Te gustaría tomar un refresco en mi casa?__  
__-¡Claro que sí! ¿Tienes refresco de Cola? Es el que más me gusta.__  
__-Por supuesto, y si la nota de tu exámen de Ciencias ha sido buena, te daré incluso patatas fritas.__  
__-¡Sí, sí, he sacado un B+!__  
_  
Creo que se me ha puesto cara de póker. ¿Cómo sabe Bones que Parker ha tenido un exámen de Ciencias? ¿Y por qué no lo sé yo? Voy a tirarme a la piscina metafóricamente hablando: se lo preguntaré.  
_-¿Cómo sabes tú lo del exámen de Parker?__  
__-La semana pasada me llamó y me dijo que había cosas que no entendía. Se las expliqué como pude por teléfono, y le hice prometerme que sacaría una buena nota.__  
__-¿Rebecca lo sabe?__  
__-Por supuesto. Me llamó desde su casa. ¿Por qué no habría de saberlo?_

No me apetece decirle a Bones que no es santo de devoción para Rebecca, y tampoco puedo imaginar la cara de mi ex cuando Parker sugiriera llamar a la doctora Brennan para que le explique cosas sobre ciencias. Prefiero no saberlo. Definitivamente las mujeres de mi vida son impredecibles, y me demuestran día a día que no las conozco en absoluto..  
_-Hombre, suena raro que no le pidas a tu mamá que te explique algo que no entiendes y se lo pidas a... la doctora Brennan.__  
__-Será para ti. Soy una eminencia en mi campo. Estoy capacitada para prestar ayuda de ese tipo...__  
__-No seas pedante, Bones. Ya sé que eres la mejor. ¿Parker, ya te has vestido?__  
__-Sí, papá, y rápido. ¡Tengo mucha sed y quiero un montón de patatas fritas sólo para mí!__  
__-Vamos pues._

No es que me haga mucha gracia bajar al apartamento de Bones. Hubiera preferido un espacio más público, menos íntimo. Es el espacio de Bones, y aunque no tiene muchos detalles que delaten su presencia, es su espacio. Pero Parker ya sale corriendo hacia el ascensor y no podré convencerle de lo contrario, así que hago de tripas corazón y les sigo. Cuando entramos en su casa rápidamente le sirve un gran vaso de Cola con un cuenco de patatas fritas, e incluso le pone la televisión por cable. Caray, para no tener hijos y no gustarle los niños, Bones sabe cómo ganarse a Parker: comida y televisión, combinación infalible. Saca también un par de cervezas de la nevera y nos sentamos a la mesa.

No sé de qué hablar así que acudiré al tema más recurrente: el trabajo. Tengo que gastar un poco de tiempo hasta decirle a Parker que tenemos que irnos, solamente porque me resulta un poco violento estar en casa de Bones. Antes no me pasaba, de hecho he venido muchas veces incluso a deshoras para cenar con ella, o simplemente para hablar, pero ahora me resulta extremadamente difícil.  
_-¿Qué tenías hoy entre manos en el laboratorio?__  
__-Sobre todo papeleo, y después el limbo. Siempre hay trabajo que hacer.__  
__-¿Y nunca te has planteado ser… perezosa por un día?__  
__-No_ –Bones me mira como si aquello no se le hubiera pasado ni por la imaginación_-, ya te he dicho que siempre hay algo que hacer, y no es mi costumbre declinar mis obligaciones profesionales.__  
__-Bones, no hablo de profanar tumbas en tus ratos libres, por Dios. Sólo se trata de no hacer nada, o por lo menos nada constructivo para nadie excepto para tu descanso mental.__  
__-No necesito descanso mental.__  
__-Sí lo necesitas_ –no cuestiono, afirmo.  
_-No, y no insistas. Me parece normal que no sepas cómo llenar un silencio incómodo, pero no la tomes conmigo. Mírate a ti mismo y dime qué haces tú los fines de semana.__  
__-Cuando tengo a Parker hago de todo, y cuando estoy solo veo la tele, me tomo un bourbon tranquilamente sentado en mi sofá mientras escucho una buena música, me dejo llevar por el vacío mental…__  
__-Lo cual no te costará nada en absoluto, no lo dudo -espero que lo que he notado sea simplemente sarcasmo... __  
__-Es que yo también necesito parar, Bones. A veces mi cabeza es como una olla a presión aunque no lo creas, y tengo que ir a negro y olvidarme de todo._

Brennan se queda pensativa. ¿Qué parte de lo que le he dicho le ha impresionado tanto?  
_-Bien. Lo entiendo. Entiendo que tu vida puede ser muy complicada por tu hijo, por tus responsabilidades profesionales, por tu histriónica forma de ser…__  
__-¡Oye, yo no soy histriónico! ¿Qué demonios es eso?__  
__-Una persona histriónica es aquella que sigue un patrón de excesiva emotividad y una búsqueda atención continua._

Ya está. Lo suelta y se queda tan tranquila. Esta mujer me vuelve loco en todos los sentidos…  
_-Bones, me ofendes, yo no tengo una_ –hago dobles comillas con los dedos- _"excesiva emotividad". Puedo ser tan frío y racional como tú…__  
__-Sí, y luego tener remordimientos y sentimientos encontrados. Eso no es racionalidad.__  
__-A lo mejor te parece que escudarse detrás de un muro de racionalización y ciencia empírica es mucho más práctico, seguro que sí.__  
__-Lo es. Por lo menos evitas el daño. __  
_  
Me conmueve. No puedo discutir ante eso. Brennan ha sufrido mucho en su vida, ha tenido una suerte malísima con sus amantes y novios, y a pesar de ser una mujer plena todavía se encuentra en pañales en lo que a sentimientos se refiere. Por eso es tan vulnerable aunque no lo reconozca. Y entiendo que quiera evitar el daño.

¿Cómo le haría entender que yo no quiero hacerle daño, que no quiero que nadie se lo haga? Aunque para eso primero tendría que saber que la quiero. Y además yo debería ignorar que ella no me quiere, porque sé que no me quiere. Si lo hiciera, yo lo sabría. Nadie puede ocultar ese sentimiento tanto tiempo, ni siquiera yo. Por eso estoy al borde del abismo, y de momento mis pies cuelgan en el vacío. No sé qué pasará cuando todo yo me precipite sin remisión…

He debido callar durante mucho tiempo porque Bones me mira esperando alguna reacción por mi parte. Realmente la conversación prometía ser una pérdida de tiempo y lo ha sido. Y mientras miro sus ojos no puedo evitar pensar en que esos minutos en los que hemos mantenido una racional conversación de besugos podríamos haberlos pasado besándonos a espaldas de Parker, riéndonos de tonterías o simplemente acariciando nuestras manos sobre la mesa, como dos adolescentes. Pero no. Bones y yo estamos condenados a no entendernos, a chocar como fuerzas cósmicas, a movernos en una marejada de amistad y compañerismo.

Y me harto en este mismo momento. Voy a cambiar tu vida, Brennan, y voy a comenzar ahora mismo.  
_-Voy a llevar a Parker a comer una hamburguesa y después lo dejaré en casa de Rebecca. Y esta noche tú y yo vamos a cenar juntos.__  
__-¿Cenar juntos?_ –No sé si le he pedido una cita o le he invitado a jugar al golf, porque teniendo en cuenta lo que le importa a Brennan el golf, la expresión ha sido la misma.  
_-Sí, cenar_ –tengo que imponerme o moriré en el intento-. _Eso que consiste en aportar alimento a nuestro organismo en este caso por la noche. Y luego tomaremos una copa, que consiste en saturar nuestra sangre de alcohol. Y más tarde, cuando olvides tus inhibiciones y la lógica científica deje de dominar tu existencia, morirás de amor conmigo._

La cara de Brennan no tiene desperdicio. Está absolutamente alucinada. Aunque no esté muy seguro de haber hecho el ridículo, merecerá la pena sólo por ver su expresión de descoloque.  
_-Booth_ –dice sin poder encontrar casi las palabras_-, no sé a qué viene esto…__  
__-Yo tampoco, sinceramente_ –apuro mi botella. Si me lo he jugado todo a un solo número, no tiene sentido engañarse ahora. ¿Me pongo a explicarle que estoy loco por ella, que no he encontrado el momento y el modo porque temo su rechazo más que a una bala? Demasiada información a la vez para una mente incluso tan capacitada como la de Bones.  
_-Entonces, no entiendo muy bien…__  
__-Claro que no lo entiendes, pero tienes que admitir que hay cosas que a menudo escapan de los límites de la lógica. El corazón escoge lo que escoge, y después…__  
__-¿Después qué?_ –Su media sonrisa me indica que la idea empieza a gustarle… aunque en el fondo piense que es una farsa que estoy montando para entretenernos. Ya me ocuparé de que se dé cuenta de que es la pura realidad.  
_-Después… ya te lo he dicho. Morirás por mí igual que Parker muere por tu piscina. __  
__-Bueno…_ -la forma en que está dando vueltas a su cerveza con las palmas de las manos abiertas me da muchas ideas sobre lo que puede pasar después_-, la idea es ciertamente tentadora._

Me inclino sobre la mesa y acerco mucho mi cara a la suya.  
_-Déjate llevar por la tentación, doctora Brennan_ –me pongo muy serio. Esto es muy serio-. _No dolerá, te lo prometo. __  
_  
Y de seguido soy yo el que rodea sus manos con las mías. Y en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes veo el miedo, pero también la confianza. Sé que confía en mí y no puedo defraudarla.  
_-De acuerdo, Booth. A partir de… digamos las siete, veremos si eres capaz de hacer todo lo que te has propuesto.__  
__-Ten por seguro que cumpliré todas y cada una de mis promesas._

A lo mejor es que hasta me quiere y he sido yo el que no se ha dado cuenta…  
_-Papá, ¿puedo ver otra serie?_ –Parker me habla sin mirarme siquiera desde el fondo del sofá.

Sin despegar mis manos de las de Brennan ni mis ojos de los suyos, contesto con determinación:  
_-No, campeón. Tenemos que irnos. Papá tiene planes para esta noche…_


End file.
